Lindsey-B412
Lindsey was a member of the Vector Ghost Team, a team completely alienated from the normal Spartan program. Only a few high level Navy personnel ever knew of her, or her team's existence. Her team and was not made public in 2547, unlike the rest of the Spartan program. She was a smart and capable warrior, a Spartan III at that. What she lacked in combat strength, she easily made up with tactical ideas and ways to win every fight. Personality Lindsey studied into the night when she was young and that carried over to her later life. Lindsey would stay up the night before an operation, just going over the plan and refining it. She talked little, but was still sociable. Lindsey took a liking to other people who held books and knowledge in more regard than muscle. Surprisingly, she was very competitive, which people found funny, due to her shyness. Lindsey never took a liking to any man inside the military. She took work strictly private and kept her personal life separate. Only Franklin-382 made her feel loved, but it was more of a sibling friendship than anything intimate. Biography Early Life Lindsey was a very intelligent girl, when she was in kindergarden, she worked on fifth grade school work. That year she was kidnapped, when she was five. She was hustled off to the planet of Onyx. She was evaluated as an exceptional Spartan and immediately moved to the Vector Ghost Team. Nine other recruits were being trained at the removed facility. Four of the ten were to be the final members of VGT. After years of training with light weapons and tactics, Lindsey was picked to be a member of the Vector Ghost Team. She was quickly rushed through the augmentation process with three other Spartans, Caroline-191, Franklin-382 and Jay-212. All four Spartans were listed as having, "Failed the Spartan Program", though this was a coverup for the VGT's deployment. Later Life Lindsey was not listed in battles until the date of 2549. Though she did participate with Vector Ghost Team before this date, for some reason that was never elaborated, it was not on her record. In 2549, Lindsey was called to the Fall of Arcadia. Once in atmosphere, she met with the rest of Vector Ghost Team, Franklin-382, Jay-212 and Caroline-191. They were briefed and told to defend the planet's main city, Abaskun. Though there was hardly any UNSC presence and the mission was just to boost the moral of the civilians. They were dropped in the center of town and managed to hold off Covenant drop pod squads, who were lowering from a hovering Corvette. Caroline and Lindsey commandeered the Pelican and flew it towards the Corvette. They somehow passed the plasma cannons and breached the inside of the vessel. Here she met with another Spartan, Dom-094. He was sent to the Corvette by a nearby Scout ship with orders to aid two other SPARTANs in destroying the ship. He had just arrived in the Hanger with a Spatha as Caroline and Lindsey flew in. Caroline quickly outlined her mission, ordering Dom to follow. He curtly replied, "Show me the way, Commander." Lindsey, following Caroline and Dom, moved through the ship, finally arriving at the reactor room. They brushed Elite blood off their armor quickly and set about their task. Dom held the area with his shotgun as Caroline and Lindsey formulated a plan to blow the ship. Caroline came up with the crude but efficient plan of detonating the entire room. Dom covered the two Spartans as they gathered plasma batteries and placed them around the reactor. Lindsey took a plasma blast to her side and limped as the Spartans exited the room. Caroline fired a short burst and sprinted from the explosion, with Dom and Lindsey close behind. They made their way to the hanger, the ship already tilted at a forty-five degree angle. Without a word Dom jumped into his Spatha and gunned the engines, boosting from the hanger as the ship groaned in protest. Caroline and Lindsey were a bit slower, only managing to get their Pelican aloft as the Corvette was almost at the ninety degree mark. They exited the hanger slowly, careful to not smash into the shifting vessel. As the two VGT members exited the ship, all they could see of Dom was a dark shape drifting towards a darker object. They received radio contact ordering them back to a UNSC Scout ship close by. Both women were listed MIA. This was just a coverup for more training and the gaining of AI for Caroline. Lindsey helped Caroline train with her AI, becoming even more of a team together. A month after this training Lindsey was listed as in active service. This was not true, as she was sent to Reach for armor upgrades and slight recuperation. This supposedly went on for three years. During this time, Lindsey passed the hours by reading battle reports and watching live feeds from battlefields. As Caroline described her, she was itching to get back into battle. A month into the recuperation, Franklin showed up. All the Spartans were overjoyed to see their comrade back with them and healthy. For the next year, it was speculated that Franklin and Caroline were lovers. A year later they told this secret to Lindsey. They continued their relationship, but not as passionatly in the field. It was 2552 and Lindsey was still on Reach. The three Spartans were regrouped with Jay at this time. From the 21st of July, to the 23th, they went over situations with Covenant attack on Reach. Caroline was saddened to see Jay's new robotic arm, but he forcibly said that it didn't matter. To Caroline's dismay, the Covenant did attack on the 24th. After news of Noble team sweeping through Sword Base, VGT was sent to hold the position until help arrived. Caroline set the team up in the main doorway of the large facility, though on the second day heavy platoons of Grunts, Elites and Hunters moved in. The team annihilated the Grunts quickly. Lindsey was engaged in a minute long battle with a Spec Ops Elite, Gryma 'Furai. The Elite favored his energy sword almost exclusively. Lindsey finally managed to fire a snap shot at the Elite, hitting him in the neck. She quickly strode forward and fired her entire clip into his head, effectively ending his life. She spoke no honorable phrase as she died. Yet, as Jay dove next to her to check her pulse, he saw her smile slightly with her last second of life, urging Jay to go on. Equipment Lindsey almost always held her M6 Magnum as her primary combat weapon. She only fell back upon her Designated Marksman Rifle if the situation was dire. During two operations, Lindsey handled the SAWS shotgun, using it on Reach and another classified mission. Lindsey didn't use armor abilities often. She only had one, evade, incase of trouble. In her files, Lindsey was never seen using the ability, instead relying on her own combat ability and usefulness. Lindsey was the team's driver and pilot. She had spent months training with all types of land and air vehicles, honing her skills to perfection. Several other trainees joked that if you put her miles up into the sky, with a steering wheel and a gas peddle, she could come down in one piece. Category:SPARTAN Category:Phantomsmedia Category:Humans Category:SPARTAN-IIIs